From The Valley
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Shoes? We should, like totally get some!" A short oneshot on Miley and Lilly acting like Valley Girls. Some LilyOliver and JakeMiley


**This is for plain humor purposes only. My silly imagination running wild. A short oneshot about Lilly and Miley being Valley Girls. And Oliver being a Valley Boy**

**Don't know what a Valley Girl or Boy is? Look it up. You've been warned. **

"Oh my god, Miley, guess what?" Lilly shrieked as she met Miley at Rico's shack. The brunette girl turned, smiling with her pearly white teeth, her perfectly manicured nails gripping her water bottle.

"What Lilly?" Miley asked excitedly. Lilly pushed back her blonde hair as she smiled.

"Like, I was, like, walking over here, you know? And I totally saw Amber getting totally dumped by, like, her boyfriend! And I, like, went up to him and was like, 'How could you dump her?' and he was like, 'Dude, because I don't like her anymore' and I'm like, 'I'm not a dude, I'm a girl' and he's all like, 'Whatever'. Isn't he totally a jerk?" Lilly asked. Miley rolled her eyes as she stood up, brushing her skirt down.

"Like, totally a jerk. I don't even know why Amber, like, went out with him in the first place," Miley said as the two walked down toward the beach.

"I, like, so know. But you did fall in love with that hottie jerk actor, Jake Ryan," Lilly pointed out.

"I like totally know! I don't know why I did! He so kissed me then left to go film that stupid movie like he did the first time! I bet you he fell in love with his costar again, like he has done to me so many times!" Miley complained.

"One of these days, you should like totally call him and totally tell him off! Then you should, like, go to his house and replace all his shoes, with like, high heels, and totally makeover his face, to make him look like a clown. That will totally make him think twice before like, acting like a jerk a fourth time. Or is it a fifth time now?" Lilly wondered as she twirled her hair. Miley shrugged as they walked back up to the shack.

"I don't even know anymore," Miley whined as they saw their best friend and Lilly's boyfriend, Oliver.

"Oh my god, hey honey! How was surfing?" Lilly asked, pecking Oliver on the cheek.

"Totally awesome," Oliver said.

"Sweet! I don't know why girls even surf! It's totally messy and you can totally ruin perfectly good shoes," Lilly complained. Miley's eyes lit up.

"Shoes? We should totally get some!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! We totally should! Do you think Jackson will, like, drive us?" Lilly asked. Miley shrugged as the three walked back to her house.

"I don't, like, know anymore. Jackson is, like, totally unpredictable," Miley complained as she reached her house. She opened the door.

"Jackson, are you like here?" Miley called.

"Dude, I don't think he is. His car is totally gone," Oliver commented.

"Oh my god, if he isn't back by, like, five, I'll totally be late for my Hannah Montana concert. I'll totally make Daddy ground him and take away his surfboard and mirror. He'll so like totally kill me, but it'll be totally worth it," Miley said. Lilly brightened up.

"I'll totally pay money to see your Dad, like ground him. He never grounds you guys," Lilly said.

"I know, I'm so lucky," Miley gushed.

"Totally," Oliver agreed nodding.

"Seriously, though, where is he? I wanna go to the mall!" Miley whined.

"Yeah, I can buy a gnarly skateboard there too," Oliver said. Lilly looked at him weirdly.

"Skateboard? Eww, as long as it's like an awesome pretty skateboard, just don't," Lilly said.

"Fine Lilly, I won't," Oliver said. Lilly squealed and kissed her boyfriend right on the lips.

"Like, yay! Thanks Ollie," she squeaked out. Suddenly, the door opened and Robby Ray and Jackson walked in.

"You totally disobeyed me son! I told you, like, not to take the car today because I needed it, and you totally take it anyways. I'm going to have to ground you," Robby Ray said.

"But Daddy, Jackson has to, like, totally take me to that concert tonight! You know you, like, totally took my effin license away because I totally bought a new top without telling you. And you know, like, Connect 3 is gonna be there, and so is, like, Chace Crawford. We're, like supposed to be dating, and I need to like, see him tonight," Miley complained.

"Yeah Dad, I wouldn't mind driving Miss Twerp around," Jackson laughed. Miley hit his arm.

"You're a total jerk Jackson! Stop making fun of me!" Miley whined. Lilly laughed.

"Don't even worry about Jackson, Miles. He'll, like, totally be regretting it when you are like, living in a huge mansion in Beverly Hills, and he's like, in a small loser town with, like, no money and no wife, and you're, like, totally living it large with, like a huge closet and, like, a million pairs of shoes, and so many pretty things," Lilly said, Miley's eyes widening.

"Do you mean a million shoes? Awesome! I've always wondered how many shoes I can buy," Miley gushed.

"Yeah, and you'll totally be the star of the world when you have, like, the most shoes and people will have to totally buy them off of you," Lilly continued.

"Oh my effin god, that's seriously awesome! I like that future! So Jackson, you, like, better be good to me, or else, like, I'm not buying you anything that you want or need in the future," Miley told her brother cheerily. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Fine. If you want to go to the mall, get in the car," Jackson said. Lilly and Miley brightened up, clapping excitedly.

"Oh my god! Like, thanks bro! Let's like go lovebirds!" Miley shrieked as she ran out. Lilly grabbed Oliver's hand.

"Oh yeah,totally!" she said as she kissed Oliver. Miley came back in, looking at the two making out.

"That's hot," Miley said seriously before leaving again.

**I told you, pointless, random and just plain funny. I was a little House crazy, alright? Type in Valley Girls House in Youtube and you'll know why I'm falling in love with Valley Girls. **


End file.
